World Wide Web Girl
by Oshean
Summary: Entry type: Private. Dear journal, my life on the internet is perfect. My real life? Not so much. Sora X Kairi Read and review please! AU
1. Newcomer

**AN:** The format/style I used is _really _weird! Part of it is a blog, and the other part is just normal stuff so it might be a little confusing! . I really hope you guys can read it... If you can't please ask when/if you review! I really hope I'll have enough interest to write this... Anyways, read and review!

**w w w . World Wide Web Girl . c o m**

January 6, 2008

**OTZ Tomorrow's the Day...**

I can't believe that winter break is already over! All I did was pack and unpack the whole time! Moving sure can be a drag... But tomorrow's the day! The first day of my new school... -sigh- I hope I can make some friends there...

_POSTED BY: __**NAMINé**__AT 11:43 PM_

_**­­**_**- - c o m m e n t s - -**

**Roxas**_(Jan. 6, 2008 11:50 PM)_: Naminé! What are you doing up so late?

**Naminé**_(Jan. 6, 2008 11:52 PM)_: Hah! Speak for yourself! I was writing an entry of course...

**Roxas**_(Jan. 6, 2008 11:53 PM)_: A really short entry... Thanks for taking up my friends page

**Naminé**_(Jan. 6, 2008 11:55 PM)_: H-hey! It's not my fault! I was really bored and I wanted to say something about it!

**Roxas**_(Jan. 6, 200811:57 PM)_: So that's the real reason, eh? Well, see you tomorrow... When it's daylight!

---

Kairi clicked the window away after her last post. It really was getting too late considering tomorrow is a school day! But she couldn't help but smile, this Roxas always had a way of making her smile! Ahh, she blushed at the thought of liking someone from the internet! For one, they were complete strangers to each other! And two, there was no telling who this Roxas might be... What if he was some weird 40 year old man? Or woman at that thought...

"No!" she tried to convince herself, "I can't go around liking random people from the internet! It just isn't normal... Or safe..."

But what did she care about being normal? Although safety was an issue here... She can just deal with this tomorrow! Off to bed for today! Good night!

---

January 7, 2008

**No title can describe my totally wonderific day!**

Damn! What a great present for the holidays! A detention... ON THE FIRST DAY WE GET BACK! Heh, it's not my fault I didn't do my homework over winter break! Oh wait, I didn't even know we HAD homework! I was freaking SICK! Stupid teachers stupid teachers stupid teachers. Well here comes another lecture from my oh so kind parents! Oh and Naminé, hope you had a better first day than I did.

_POSTED BY __**ROXAS**__ AT 5:13 PM_

_**­­**_**- - c o m m e n t s - -**

**Naminé**_(Jan. 7, 2008 5:34 PM)_: Better day? Yeah right! I just got teased by the worst person you will ever meet!

**Roxas**_(Jan. 7, 2008 5:38 PM)_: Really? I can't imagine you being teased. :/

**Naminé**_(Jan. 7, 2008 5:40 PM)_: Wow. But I can imagine you getting detention on the first day of school just fine! Anyways, I have to go do my homework now. Why did they have to give us so much! I'll talk to you later

---

That was a lie. Kairi could not imagine Roxas getting detention on the first day. She didn't even know what Roxas looked like! She walked over towards her desk. Time to start homework that's supposed to be helping your so called future. Not to be pessimistic, but so far, she has no future! Her life practically revolves around the internet! And this Roxas... N-no! No more talk about him! Concentrate on homework... Homework...

* * *

**AN:** I hoped you liked it! Please review! They make me happy and convince me to write more. x3; And OTZ is a smily dude for those who don't know (like orz) And to make things clearer Kairi is Naminé. Naminé is her username/alias on the blog that she goes on. :3 

The next chapter will be more in story format than in a blog-y one and have more about Roxas -coughsoracough-


	2. Visitors

**Visitors**

R-Riiiing!!

"Aaah!" Kairi shrieked. The loud ringing of the alarm clock woke her up from her slumber. She was sleeping at her computer again! The time currently read at 8 o'clock, which means it was the second ring already! The ring that told her to get off the computer and go to school! She was going to be late for sure!

She ran to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She quickly changed into her school uniform and ran downstairs to grab a slice of toast. There's no time for a real breakfast now! As she sprayed some butter and jam on her toast her mom started to call her from the kitchen.

"Kairi? Is that you? Why are you up so early this morning?" Huh? What did she mean by that? It was Friday! She _had_to be up this early! Unless... "It's Saturday!" Wh-what!?! The week gone by so fast! On more important matters, she wasn't supposed to be up this early! Saturday was official sleep in day! Official Sleep-In-Saturday! At least to Kairi it was... Now that she was awake, she could never go back to sleep now!

She sighed as she nibbled on her toast. "I'm going back to my room..."

"Kairi! You can't go back now! I've invited the next door neighbors, the Nomuras, this morning! They said they had a son just your age!" her mom chimed. Here it comes... Kairi's mom always met with neighbors, store clerks, and just about everyone she came to, but that just made their usual move even harder... Even though the movers she met came in handy with her last move.

Kairi swallowed the rest of her toast and replied, "Okay, but don't expect me to make friends with this guy." That was a true statement. Even though her mom was the social type, she never had good social skills... Except when she's on the computer, that is. Thinking about the computer... She needed to post in her blog!

"Call me down when they come!" she said as she started to run up the stairs.

---

January 12, 2008

**Neighbors are coming over today ;A;**

Don't get me wrong, I just _love _meeting new people. /endsarcasm.

I can't believe it's already Saturday! The week went by so fast! But I had a horrible week... They were supposed to go slowly weren't they? Ah never mind... I thought it was a Friday today! -sigh- I got up early and everything...!

And here's another useless post... Later!

_POSTED BY: __**NAMINÉ**__ AT 8:48 AM_

- - **c o m m e n t s - -**

**Repliku**_(Jan. 12, 2008 8:53 PM)_ : Hey there again Naminé! Nice to see you update this morning. Oh, Roxas is probably not commenting on this, he said he had some wierd trip he had to go to. Sorry about your misunderstanding, by the way.

**Naminé**_(Jan. 12, 2008 8:55 PM) _: Hey! Welcome back from your trip! Are you going to be going to school on Monday, then?

**Repliku**_(Jan. 12, 2008 8:58 PM) _: Yeah, it sucks! ;A;

**Naminé**_(Jan. 12, 2008 9:00 PM) _: Heh, I can relate. Oh, Mom's calling me to meet the neighbors... Talk to you later!

---

Roxas wasn't here this morning... No offense to Repliku, of course, but she just liked Roxas better... "I have to tell him that someday!" she decided. It didn't matter if Roxas was a 40 year old man or a girl or a weird robot, even! But she _liked_him! If it made things weird then let it be weird, she really wanted, no needed, to confess... If she didn't, she won't be able to talk to him the same again... Not that confessing would keep things the same anyways...

"Kaiiiiriii!!" her mom called for the second time around.

She pushed herself out of her desk and called back, "I'll be right down!"

As she was running down the stairs, she caught a glimpse of her new neighbors.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Shimomura!" she heard a cheerful voice call. W-wait! That voice... No! It couldn't be!

Kairi's mom noticed Kairi hanging around at the stairs. "Ah, there you are! Mr. Nomura, Mrs. Nomura, and Sora, of course, this is my lovely daughter, Kairi!" she introduced.

Kairi walked towards them and bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said.

"Oh! You're that new girl!" he gasped as a finger was aimed towards her. No way! It _is _him! He was the guy who teased her, and continued to tease her, at school! Just what was _he _doing here!?!

---

**AN: **Thank you very much for the reviews you guys! Hope you like the story so far! Keep on reviewing!


	3. Welcoming Committee

**AN: **Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm really, very sorry that this chapter came late! It was supposed to go up last weekend... I tried out a new format for the commenting things so I hope you can read it! If after - is -- it means there's a reply and after -- is --- there's a reply to that one. You'll get it once you read it! XD; Now presenting chapter 3! Enjoy and remember to R&R!

**Welcoming Committee**

"Kairi! Yo, Kaiiiriii!" Sora exclaimed, "You awake?"

His hands waved up and down right in front of her face. It was that following Monday from his last visit and they were at school pleasantly learning... Apparently some of them were napping, too. Kairi just stared hardly back at Sora, although Sora seemed unaffected with her glare. His chair was leaned towards her desk and his arms were rested on them. Their teacher, Mr. Vexen, was still testing out their seating charts and he just had to sit Kairi behind Sora.

She frowned at the brunette and gruffly said, "Yes, I'm awake..."

"Good!" he cheered, "School just ended and now we're the only ones left in the classroom!"

_"Was that supposed to be something to cheer about?" _Kairi thought. She grabbed her books from under the desk and pushed herself out.

"Um, I kinda noticed that..." she replied. Truth be told, she hadn't, and if it weren't for Sora, she'd probably still be sleeping until Mr. Vexen or a janitor comes in again to clean up. As she stood up, she added in, "I'm going home now."

"Wait!" Sora shouted, "Your mom had a request for me! She said that I should show you around the island and such!"

What...? Her mom wanted him to show her around and he _accepted_? It was true that in the previous towns they lived in her mom always wanted someone to show Kairi around, but this was the first time someone actually _agreed_ to do so! She wanted to say no, but seeing how he agreed to show her around, he's probably one of those guys that persist you do something until you do it.

Kairi started to sigh. "Fine. If that's what mother thinks is best," she scoffed.

"Okay!" he cheered. She couldn't believe it. This guy was actually happy to do this stupid tour... "But first," he started, "I need to pick up a friend from the world entrance! He just got back from vacation!"

A friend, huh? Just how many friends could one person have? Kairi was sure that Sora knew the whole 9th grade and possibly even half of the 10th graders, but now here comes another one.

_"This friend must be a pretty close one..." _she thought. Not many people would pick up random people they knew, after all.

They walked through the island until they reached the big world entrance. It was kind of like an airport for the world, but instead of planes coming in, there were gummi ships coming in. The building was filled with a massive amount of people. Many were taking off, yet many were coming back. Kairi tried to stay close to Sora since it would be easy to get lost, but it's hard to keep up with someone who's super excited to have a friend come back so that they're practically bouncing off the walls searching for them.

"Oh! I see him!" Sora exclaimed. He grabbed Kairi's hand and started to run into the crowded area. How did he find someone in this huge crowd? Sora's hand shot up in the air as he waved frantically to a group of people.

"Riku! Over here!" he continued. So his friend's name was Riku...

Someone started to run to them, waving back at Sora. Was this his friend? Kairi couldn't imagine Sora hanging out with this Riku... Even when he was waving like an idiot, he still looked so mature! The total opposite of Sora!

Riku started to catch his breath as he reached the two. "Sora! Nice seeing you again. It was quiet without someone who was always causing chaos and getting into trouble," he laughed, "Who's your friend?"

Sora frowned at the first statement, but answered the question, "This is our new neighbor, Kairi! We have the duty of showing her around the island! Kind of like... Her personal welcoming comitee? Yeah that's it!"

The brunette looked over at Kairi and introduced him, "Kairi, this is Riku! Since I'm the one living on the right side, he's the one living on the left."

Riku politely bowed and said, "It's always a pleasure meeting new neighbors."

"Um, it's nice to meet you, too," she replied. Kairi tried her best to sound as polite as he did.

"Okay! Let's start the tour!" Sora exclaimed.

---

January 14, 2008

**Welcoming committee, what, what?**

So sorry for the really late entry today! That guy was forced to show me around the town by my mom! Although, I can't really say he was _forced_to do it since he was all happy and such. He even brought his friend along!

Hm, I have a question... How long have I known you people? I think it's been almost 3 months? A few more months and a few less for some people depending on when you found this blog, but moving on! Would it be a hassle to ask for your AIM accounts? If you have one, that is. Mine is XxNamineWavesxX for anyone who wants to add me to their FList

Okay that's all for today, I guess! I really hope I'll be able to write longer entries... Hm, maybe I should elaborate?

_POSTED BY: __**NAMINÉ**__ AT 11:57 PM_

- - **c o m m e n t s - -**

-**Roxas**_(Jan. 15, 2008 12:18 AM) _: Wow that must be a pretty good friend, because I wouldn't want to be dragged along showing a whole town to someone, haha! Oh and my AIM is iR0x4ss. PLEASE DON'T ELABORATE! I barely have time to get on anymore and I can't read novels every time you update.

--**Naminé**_(Jan. 15, 2008 12:23 AM) _: Hm, yeah I guess. Adding you right now! Really? You don't want to know more about me and my boring little life? Haha Fine I'll keep it like it is.

---**Roxas**_(Jan. 15, 2008 12:25 AM) _: Oh look some random person named XxNamineWavesxX wanted to add me! I wonder who that is:P I have to go so I'll talk to you later. Maybe on AIM next time too :D

----**Naminé**_(Jan. 15, 2008 12:28 AM) _: Bye

-**Repliku**_(Jan. 15, 2008 12:20 AM) _: Can't stay on long so AIM is W4Y2D4WN

--**Naminé**_(Jan. 15, 2008 12:24 AM) _: I'm wondering how you remember that...

---**Repliku**_(Jan. 15, 2008 12:26 AM) _: It spells out Way To Dawn? Geez Roxas couldn't see it either...Talk to you later.

----**Naminé**_(Jan. 15, 2008 12:29 AM) _: It's okay! I'm just stupid like that XD; And bye!

---

Kairi pressed the little moon button on her keyboard, putting it into sleep. She didn't really feel like going on the computer anymore since there was no one to talk to, but turning it off would just take too much time if she were to get back on it again later... Which would probably be 7 hours from now. Talk about wasting electricity!

She pulled the covers over her head as soon as she was in her bed. Now that she had Roxas's AIM they could talk to each other quicker. Maybe she'd even get to confess to him one day... Really! It's only typing 10 simple keys counting the spaces! But what if he'd think it was just a joke? Many people go around saying 'ily' or 'ilu' on the internet and saying 'I love you' wouldn't be any different. No one would take her seriously!

Her eyes started to close, that day will come later... Much, _much_later! No use worrying about it now!

* * *

**AN:**Well I kinda rushed through a few things here and there, I hope I don't make the characters OOC! D: I will try to write my chapters quicker, just keep on reading them and reviewing! Whoa there's more words in this chapter than the last two chapters combined! XD 


	4. Partners

**AN: **Whoa! 21 reviews! Thank you so much everyone! This chapter was written a little faster than the last one, but it kinda ended in a cliffhanger-y thing. Anyways... Enjoy and remember to review!**  
**

**Partners**

"Remember, sodium is also burnt in the flame so when you choose your pine cones, be sure to choose the ones that has colorants that does _not_have sodium in it," Mr. Vexen explained.

Today was Wednesday. The last Wednesday of the month, which means that, according to Mr. Vexen, no matter what needs to be done, today is a lab day. Lab days weren't a bad thing, they were some of the funner parts of science, but preparing for it? Preparing for it was hell. It was like trying to prepare for a whole Science Fair in 2 days! The Thursday and Friday after it, they write conclusions, data analysis, and take tests... All in a week's time.

"Now, since the last lab partners didn't work out well last time, I will be pairing you up by random. Now don't complain, it would not have been my decision if you did not trash my classroom and talk so loud, teachers from practically the other side of the building start complaining!" he scolded.

He reached up the file cabinets, carrying out a metal bin. It was filled with numbers and every time he didn't want the students to choose who they partner up with, he brings it out draws numbers.

"You all know you numbers. Number 8 and number 15," he called out as he drew the slips.

"I guess that's me," Riku muttered as he stood up from where he was sitting. He was lucky number 15!

"Yo, partner!" called a teasing voice. Riku's partner was the one and only, Axel, the reason choosing lab partners will never work out last time, the next time, or any other times after that.

Many other partners were called, but Kairi knew very little of who they were or what their names were. She only suspected that the partners they had didn't work out very well, due to the many groans and grumbles.

"Number 14," Mr. Vexen called. Oh! 14 was her number! "And number 13," he continued.

13... Wait... If she remembered correctly... Number 13 was-

"That's me!" the same cheerful voice called. Number 13 was Sora. The only person she_didn't _want to be with. Not that she really had someone she was dying to be with anyways.

Kairi silently stood up._"Out of all the people!"_

"Oh, Kairi! You're going to be my partner?" he asked. It wasn't really a question that needed to be answered, but he asked it anyways.

"I guess so," Kairi replied, not knowing what else to say. She grabbed her stuff and moved to their assigned work station.

"Okay! So first we need our safety goggles," instructed Sora. He carried two pairs of goggles to where Kairi was standing and popped one of them on, tossing the other one to Kairi.

Kairi, after putting her safety goggles on, headed over to the crowded supplies table. She grabbed the supplies she needed and moved over to where Sora was starting the fire.

He flashed his same smile at Kairi, "Coloring fire sounds fun! Hehe, I hope they turn out well."

"Yeah..." Kairi replied. She really hoped Sora wasn't going to keep talking all this time like he always did! She handed Sora the pine cone like they were instructed to do after he finished lighting the fire.

"We just toss it in, right?" Sora asked.

Kairi nodded in confirmation. He poked the fire a few times, trying to get it to stay small enough so they could place the pine cones in. There wasn't anywhere else to put the pine cone, so Sora stuffed it inside his pocket.

"Hey Kairi?" Sora called.

"Yes?" Kairi replied.

"Are you always this quiet?" he asked.

"No... I guess not... Why do you ask?" What kind of weird question was that? She knew that she was quiet, but not so quiet that someone had to ask about it!

"Hmm, I see... Well I dunno I just felt like it," he replied in a playful tone as he sticked his tounge out at the end of the sentence.

Kairi grew annoyed. What was he sticking his tongue out for?! "You didn't have to stick your stupid tounge out at me," she grumbled sternly.

Sora tilted his head, "Geez you don't have to be so serious all the time!"

"Is there a problem with being serious!" she argued.

Sora poked at the fire some more and rested his chin on the palm of his other hand as he leaned against the desk. "Of course there is! If you were serious all the time, then the world would be super boring! What fun is that!"

"But I'm _not_ serious all the time," she mumbled.

"You look like it" he teased.

She tried to ease her eyes and make a calmer face while she faked a smile. "Is this any better?"

Sora started to crack up. "Anyone could see right through it! You should just try to smile more often A _real _one. Easier than being angry all the time!" he suggested.

"I don't need to be." She pointed towards the fire. "Anyways isn't that getting a little too big? You're supposed to be putting in the pine cones now."

"Geez you're stubborn," he mumbled to himself. He looked up at the fire he was carelessly poking. It was getting bigger than he planned! "Uh oh..." His hands started to stumble across the desk trying to find the pine cone.

"Wh-where did the pine cone go?!" he panicked. He was rummaging through the desktop making the papers fly all over the place.

"Hey!" alarmed Kairi, "Careful will you! You're getting the paper into the fi-- Oh, shoot!"

Their procedure sheet flew across the fire and when it settled down back on the desktop, it caught on fire!

"Look what you did now!" complained Kairi. She tried to remember what to do during these sorts of things. They needed a fire extinguisher or one of those fire blankets teachers always talked about. As Kairi tried to find one of these, she saw Sora putting in the pine cone into the fire.

"Sora are you stupid?!? You're supposed to be putting the fire out not coloring it!"

"But coloring it was our assignment in the first place," he said with a sheepish smile.

The whole class looked over to where they were arguing. Mr. Vexen had left the room to get more supplies and the class was left unattended. With a fire in the room. That was colored purple.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Axel, "Usually it's me that's setting stuff on fire!"

Kairi gave him a cold glare before running over to the fire with the fire blanket. How come in every safety instructions video, they never actually _show_you how to use these things!

"Sora!" she called, "Can't you _help out_!" She held the fire blanket at the fire, not noticing that the flames were spreading. Whenever some of the fire hit her fingers, she would wince in pain, but not enough to make her scream.

"Right!" Sora confirmed, hearing her cry for help, he ran over to her after grabbing the mini fire extinguisher. "Dammit how are you supposed to use these things!"

"Pull the safety pin!" instructed Axel as he waved his arms up and down in excitement. Of course _he _would know how to use one.

"Safety pin, safety pin... Here it is!" Sora pulled it and tried to do whatever his instinct told him to do. Water squirted out of the nozzle and onto the fire, successfully extinguishing it, but hitting Kairi along the way.

"Dammit Sora!" she screamed. She was obviously annoyed, but now more than ever. She was dripping wet with burned fingers. Could it get any worse? At this moment, the door opened with Mr. Vexen standing at the door frame.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!" he howled. Apparantly it could.

The whole class stopped all their commotions on the fire and looked at him alertly. Everyone had a disappointed look on their face. Looks like it was the end of all their fun and games. Both Sora and Kairi looked away from Mr. Vexen's cold glare. They tried to blend in with the rest of the class, but that was kind of hard to do since Sora was holding a fire extinguisher, and Kairi was drenched in water holding a fire blanket.

Axel bravely spoke up, "It's kind of a funny how I totally had nothing to do with this Mr. Vexen, sir!"

"Since you're not the one soaking wet or the one holding a _fire extinguisher_, for once, I believe you," he growled. He directed his glare over to Sora and Kairi, "As for you two, you'll be staying after school today cleaning this _mess_and telling me how in the world it _happened_in the first place!"

While they nodded, the school bell rung signaling the end of the day and the time for all students to run home free of schoolwork! Not counting homework, though.

"Looks like you two won't be going anywhere!" he shouted, "For homework, I want you to write a conclusion for this experiment and if you didn't finish experimenting, do it at home!"

As soon as everyone left the classroom with lots of complaints, Mr. Vexen glared again at Sora and Kairi, "You two, grab a mop and bucket and CLEAN THIS MESS!!!"

* * *

**AN: **Phew! Another chapter out! I'm sorry that there wasn't any blog entry, but I wanted to write one about in the classroom, heh. I hope it wasn't too cliffhanger-y since I really hate reading cliffhangers but I love to write them! I really liked writing this one, but I had to research on a lot of things! Ah well, at least I'm learning xP The next chapter will probably come out next weekend like this one unless I get lazy... So until next time 


End file.
